bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloonchipper
is a Tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile (iPhone/iPad version). It attacks by sucking up bloons, pops one layer, and spitting the remainders of the bloons back out. The amount of layers popped and the speed of its sucking can be increased by the upgrades. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Bugs 71bfd7224822426387fda36.png|Bloonchipper upgrade paths Bloonchipper .png|The Bloonchipper's official artwork. Bloonchipper bug.jpg|Bloonchipper bug|linktext=When a 4-2 Bloonchipper is faced with a lot of MOAB-class bloons, some MOABs and Other bloons (Ceramics in photo) are ejected off the side of the screen and do not return. *When the Bloonchipper is placed near the start of a map, it will no longer work properly and instead suck nothing. * Sometimes it will pop all layers of bloon. * When there are a lot of MOAB's, BFB's, or ZOMG's with a 4-2 Bloonchipper, some MOABs and Ceramic Bloons can be seen flying off the edge of the screen. Trivia *The Bloonchipper was originally going to be added in Bloons TD5 Mobile, but it wasn't added to the game, according to the Specialty Building on the right. **It was doubtful that the Bloonchipper will be added to Bloons TD5 iOS, as it could make Bloons TD 5 Deluxe a waste of money, even with the exclusive features. ***However, in version 2.2 of Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, the Bloonchipper was officially added. * Although Bloonchipper is not in BTD5, its sprites and files, MOAB-class stuck in Bloonchipper can be found via flash decomplier. *When upgraded 4/2 a Bloonchipper can reduce a Z.O.M.G. to just a few B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in a very short amount of time. *Bloons being shredded inside a bloonchipper will sometimes be targeted by towers. This can be frustrating because those towers will miss. *Regen Bloons take much longer to pop as they regenerate inside the bloonchipper. **When upgraded to 3/2 it works much better against Regen Bloons. **This strategy can be used for short-time regen farming. *When a Bloonchipper sucks up a Ceramic Bloon, it will not spit it out until the entire ceramic shell is popped, regardless of upgrades. *500 damage is dealt to M.O.A.B-Class Bloons inside a 4-X Bloonchipper. *Corrosive Glue will damage the bloons while in the Bloonchipper. *A Bloonchipper-only defence can actually doom you on rounds like 42, where Rainbow Regen Bloons will regenerate into more Rainbow Regen Bloons and plow through your defenses. *The Bloonchipper can deal insane amounts of damage when combined with a Glaive Riccochet. **This combination will also eliminate the Bloonchipper's weakness, because even though regen bloons are multiplied through the Bloonchipper, each Glaive Riccochet will pop a layer off each one, regardless of the number of bloons. *The presence of the V6 Engine next to Al's Custom Chippers suggests that Bloonchippers are powered by a V6 engine. *Due to Dual Layer Blades, when the tower destroys a MOAB-class bloon, only three of its children will be ejected; the last one will be the new victim of the tower. *When the Supa-Vac ability is used with a 0/4 or 1/4 Bloonchipper, the ability will thaw a frozen Lead Bloon but not suck it. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there's a Special Mission where you must recover some blueprints that allow the construction of the Bloonchipper. However, no Bloonchipper is found in the track. It means you must complete the mission, then play with the Bloonchipper. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloonchipper Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile